Genji Empire
The Genji Empire (國帝源大, Great Genji Empire), sometimes known as the Genji Sub-Sector is a political entity located on the Galactic North of the Milky Way. It is a collection of worlds aligned with the Imperium of Man, ruled by a Tenno as one of it's many subject states. It is now a prominent member of the Imperium of Man's government in exile, hosting the High Lords until an appropriate location for their seat of power is selected. The government and people consider themselves the continuity of both the Imperium and the old Terran nation of Japan. History Main article: History of the Genji Empire Dark Age of Technology Though most records regarding this time have been lost through the ages, human settlers arrived at this age. As time passed, Humanity spreaded their domain across the Sub-sector, originally called Yamato. The Yamato Sub-sector was the second Sub-sector established in the Toa Sector. The inhabitants were known to be predominantly from an ethnic group from the old Terran nation of Zipan Age of Strife Being cut from Earth, elsewhere in the Galaxy came disorder. Most planets reverted to bronze-age technology and knowledge before were lost. At some point, a civilisation of beings only known as the "Kami", superior to Humans in all fields. By the time of the Great Crusade, the Kami have disappeared but left families that claim to be descended from them. Great Crusade and Horus Heresy When the Emperor of Mankind unified Earth, he sought to reunite the scattered Human realms. He launched the crusades that spanned across the Galaxy. Kamuya Iwarehiko, a zealous noble from the House of Genji and a descendant of the "Kami" lead the war that brought down the ruler of the cheiftain Nagasunehiko. Iwarehiko, after his victory crowned himself the Tenno, the Sub-sector's Governor that governs in the name of the Imperium. He made Yamato the first capital, renamed the Sub-sector Genji and quickly started the process to Imperialise the Sub-sector. He renamed himself, Jimmu. Post-Horus Heresy The Sub-sector continued to develop after the Horus Heresy. Jimmu continued to lead a virtuous life as the Tenno and died of old age of 126, succeeded by his son Suizei. The Cathay Exchange The civilisation in the Genji Sub-sector grew through the exchange of ideas. As the closest civilised Sub-sector was Cathay, it affected the Sub-sector's development the most. The first envoy commissioned by the Genji that arrived on Cathay were welcomed by the ruling Huangdi, gave the name "Wa" to his neighbour. Following the first encounter more scholars came to learn and import Cathay's culture so their own court can florish and merchants began trading heavily. The Genji realm began to centralise around the Sub-sector in the world of Yamato. With borrowed elements from Cathay, indigenous Genji culture began to shape. The early incarnation of the Genji Cult began to form around the centralised priesthood of the Tenno. Literature and art began to take inspiration from the native Cult. Samurai Houses With reforms made by Tennos, clans grew stronger in influence as they proved themselves to be more capable servants to the Genji with rumours of their own descent from the "Kami". The clans eventually became known as the "Bushi", or more commonly known as "Samurai" Houses and established the first caste system of the Sub-sector. Descendants of the Tenno that branched from the Imperial House also became Samurai Houses. At the end of the 33rd Millennium, the capital moved from Yamato to Heian. The Houses' influence grew to the courts of the Tenno, eventually taking over as military leaders in secular affairs. To keep their rule legitimate however, they needed permission of the Tenno. Rivalries of the Heishi and Minamoto Houses exploded into civil war. After the conflict Minamoto and allied Houses placed themselves as Shogun of the Genji realm. The First Chaos Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector The Genji realm's first major invasion from foreign forces occured concurrently with one of Abaddon the Despoiler's Black Crusade in the 34th Millenia. The infamous Daemon Prince Doombreed gathered a massive Chaos Conclave to invade the Toa Sector and did so initially with success, conquering much of Cathay and forcing Guryo to become a vassal. Before launching the invasion into the Genji realm, Doombreed sent an emissary to demand surrender. The Tenno and Shikken refused to comply and every emissary sent afterwards left with no answers. Both sides began preparing for war with Shikken Tokimune ordered his forces to secure the Kyushu-system, the mostly likely starting point of the invasion and Tenno Kameumi leading massive prayer services for Divine help. Support available was limited as most Imperial forces were busy with the 7th Black Crusade. Doombreed's invasion began with the attack on Tsushima, his forcing defeating the Imperial defences and committing atrocities of unspeakable volumes. He followed with invading the natural satellite of Iki in Nagasaki, again slaughtering all Imperial forces and civilians. The main force eventually made planetfall into Fukuoka and brought the first large scale battle between Doombreed and the New Empire of Japan. The Genji generals were inexperienced in large scale warfare and doctrines involved man-to-man duels, incompatible against the Chaos invaders. But luck came when a warpstorm appeared above Nagasaki, destroying most of the Chaos fleet that supported the invasion and stranding the attackers on the planet. The Genji Navy was able to launch a counter-attack and got boarding parties into the vessels, defeating the invasion forces. It was when the chainswords of the Genji boarding parties proved ineffective against Power Armour got the attention of Tanegashima's Adeptus Mechanicus into developing the Katana-series power swords for Genji forces. Although Doombreed's invading fleet was defeated, Tenno Kameumi and Shikken Tokimune were sure that a second invasion fleet was possible. More of the Genji resources were brought in to improve defences while the Imperial shrine began praying for victory. Their worries were proven right when Doombreed's second invasion fleet containing Khornate Chaos Space Marines and traitors from Cathay and Goryo invaded Tsushima again. Tsushima was however prepared and repelled the attackers, causing the fleet to take Iki before attacking the Kyushu-system again. Most planets of the Kyushu system were attacked but the Genji army successfully drove back Doombreed's Chaos ground forces back to the fleet. Another warpstorm dubbed the "Emperor's Wind" brought fortune to the defenders again as Doombreed's second fleet was given a decisive blow in two days. When the warpstorm vanished, the Genji declared victory and following, Doombreed's Black Crusade came to an end when the Imperial forces of Cathay and Guryeo took back their planets, forcing the retreat back into the Eye of Terror. Sengoku Wars After the Chaos invasion, the Genji had a millenium of peace. Power from the Hojo Shogunate has been transferred to the Muromachi Shogunate and the Tenno and his clan have been further reduced to ceremonial figures that grant authority. The Muromachi Shogunate was however too weak in influence to assert its authority over the increasingly-influential Daimyo. The Muromachi Shogunate's succession crisis led to the start of the period. The childless Shogun requested his brother to return from priesthood to become his heir, just as his wife gave birth to a son. Daimyo began choosing sides in the crisis. The first battles broke out in Heian, and started the period of the Sengoku Wars. Civil war for control of the Sub-sector followed for millenia and a half and only ended when the Oda Daimyo from Aichi began his process of unification. When he was assassinated his subordinate Toyotomi completed his work, followed by Tokugawa taking the helm after the former's death. First contact with the Ecclesiarchy The Sub-sector had its first official contact with the Ecclesiarchy when a group of missionaries arrived at Kyushu. Upon arrival they preached their own Imperial Cult and brought the news to their organisation. Young men were also sent to Terra to join and be able to spread their Cult better. The Shogun have however perceived the Ecclesiarchy as undermining the Genji presence and ordered the persecution of Ecclesiarchy sympathisers. Although it did alarm the Cult of Holy Terra, they would only return Millenia later to take action. Attempted invasion of Guryeo Main article: Genji Invasion of Guryeo The Toyotomi Daimyo, having conquered most of his enemies in the Sub-sector struggled to find a new foe he and his vassals can attack. He found reason when he noticed his neighbours Cathay and it's vassal, Guryeo. As his fleet of soldiers and warships made their way he demanded that Guryeo let his forces pass through or face war. Guryeo declined and war started. The war came to close with the defeat of the Samurai, making peace after Toyotomi's death. Their armies were exhausted and weakened, vulnerable to any other political strife. Sekigahara and the End of the Sengoku Wars Perry Incident The Age of Apostasy in Holy Terra ended with the Ecclesiarchy taking further power. Their attention turned to smaller Imperial sects that may pose a threat. The Ecclesiarchy called for the Tenno Kammu to change some of their practices that were deemed potential heresies. When it looked like no reform was possible, the Ecclesiarchy sent the Adepta Sororitas and an Imperial Navy fleet under Commodore Perry. Perry has ordered the preparation of potential exterminatus if a deal can't be reached in time. Negotiations were eventually made between the two parties, with an agreement reached: The Genji Sub-sector will open it's spaceport to the rest of the Imperium and the Genji Imperial Cult submit to the Ecclesiarchy. Bakumatsu War Unfair treaties forced by Commodore Perry that prioritises the Ecclesiarchy got the resentment of the people. As the anger started with the peasantry, it reached the merchants and eventually low-ranking nobles when the Sub-sector reached recession and suffered further setbacks from unfair trade treaties. Calls for the restoration of the Tenno's powers grew as Tokugawa increasingly became weaker. An order called the "Shishi" began to rise in prominence as members comprised of nobles loyal to the Tenno. Tenno Komei issued a decree to expel the foreigners. The Tokugawa were pressed by the Tenno's intervention to end foreign ties using his religious authority. The Imperial Navy and other Sub-sector fleets returned to take action against the violation of treaties, bombarding planets and resource satellites. The Tokugawa were made to submit to the Imperium again with bigger consessions to be made with the opening of more spaceports, reduced tariffs and reparations for destroyed ships and personnel. The Tenno was initally reluctant to sign, but eventually did. The Daimyos of the Sub-sector silently prepared to topple the weak Tokugawa Shogun. They struck when the Shogun lost the support of the Tenno and were successful in their war. Genji Restortion Main article: Genji Restoration After Tenno Komei died, his successor Tenno Seiji became central of the Genji Restoration as the Genji were empowered once again. The Daimyos that overthrew the Shogun swore allegiance to the new Tenno and followed the footsteps of Imperialisation. The caste-system that focused on the influential clans were abolished with much support and loyalist clans have evolved to politicians, military officers or merchants to retain their relevance. It gave peasantry the chance to advance in rank. A new centralised government was created with inspiration from other civilised Sub-sectors. The government drafted the Genji Constitution and was approved by the Tenno. The new government centralised on the Tenno, who would serve as the Emperor's proxy, a Prime Minister that managed civilian affairs, his cabinet to head various ministries and a Diet to represent the worlds under the Genji Hexagon. Culture in the Genji realm evolved as scholars left the Sub-sector to gain new knowledge and when returned introduced new culture. Also fanning to the change were merchants from other worlds. The Genji Court adopted High Terran fashion. New laws were passed to outlaw outdated customs such top-knot hairstyles and forcing the concealment of weapons. Reforms also reached the military. Universal conscription of able-bodied men were passed as law and only the government can have control over the armed forces. Advisors were brought in to improve the military of the Sub-sector. Forgeworld Tanegashima, with new STCs brought in from across the Galaxy began producing equipment for the reformed military. These legacies of the reforms are seen today. Satsuma War Main article: Satsuma War When changes are made, there is always a rebellious element that disagrees. With their roles now obsolete after the military reforms, the Samurai took their swords in revolt. The Genji government won the war in a short time and the head of the Satsuma clan, leader of the revolt committed suicide. The Satsuma's reputation was ruined and were forced to go on a Penitence until they are absolved by a Tenno. The Second Chaos Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector In the 42nd Millenium, A Chaos warband under the leadership of Erebus the Wolf, a Chaos Lord from the Night Lords commenced the invasion of the Sub-sector. His fleet bypassed the Great Wall of Sino through the Warp to prevent his forces being decimated beforen his invasion. He invaded the Kanto system in an attempt to decapitate the defence. Each planet was taken down one after another. Teito was attacked first, forcing the planet to call all the Regiments they can muster to the battle, leaving the other planets and systems severely undermanned. The rest of the warband were able to take the systems with ease. The Battle of Teito was the first and last battle. Regent Donau lead all the troops he can get in a suicidal attempt to defeat Erebus. Through his loyal and gifted generals and suicidal bravery of the footsoldiers, he managed to liberate most parts of the planet. The two opposing commanders fought to the death above the Teito Orbital Spire. Erebus thought he won after he killed the Regent but his enemy activated the explosives he wrapped around himself, taking the Chaos Lord with him. The victory at Teito allowed the strength of the Chaos invaders to weaken. Teito returned under Imperial control and through the planet, other planets and systems were liberated slowly. After all systems were liberated and all Chaos aligned combatants purged, Sugihito became his grandfather's successor. Great Leap Expanding inflence Politics & Foreign Relations Main article: Government of the Genji Empire. See Constitution of the Genji Empire for the constitution. See Foreign relations of the Genji Empire for further detail for the foreign relations between the Genji Empire and other nations. ]] The Genji Empire is managed by a single Tenno, a Prime Minister and beneath, the National Diet. The Tenno is responsible for giving consent to laws, the supreme commander over the military and is the head of the state-religion of the Sub-sector. The current Tenno is Sugihito. The official Head of State of the Empire is the Emperor of Mankind. The Prime Minister is the leader of the civilian branch of the government, also managing affairs the Tenno doesn't. The fulfill the necessary role the Prime Minister has a cabinet to advise him. The current Prime Minister leading the civilian branch is Taro Yoshida of the Genji Conservative Party. The Imperial Diet is filled with politicians representing each planet and territories under the New Empire of Japan. The Diet is civilian controlled but the military and corporations frequently sponsor politicians to pass on laws that move in their favour. The Diet is described as a "One and a half" party system. The Right wing conservatives are dominant with the opposition having a small number of seats. Overall the Diet, Corporations, Military and the Tenno makes the Genji government. The Genji Empire is a founding member of the Cosmic Defence Coalition, cooperating with allies to enforce its policies. Legal System The Genji Empire uses the Imperial Civil Law legal system, based on the Mordian model. Enforcing the Genji law is the task of the local branch of the Adeptus Arbites. The Arbites show further autonomy from their Terran counterparts with a sophiscated court system made during the Genji Restoration. The Prosecutors are among the most feared in the Galaxy. Military Main article: Armed Forces of the Genji Empire The Armed Forces of the Genji Empire is divided to two branches: The Genji Imperial Army and the Genji Imperial Navy. The Commanders of the military are usually Human nobility from the Imperial court. Enlisted personnel are usually drawn from the poor and droids. Female soldiers and offciers are rare in the military. The Imperial Cult, although not part of the military assign priests for morale and eliminate heresy within the ranks. The military's equipments are manufactured locally by the Forgeworld in Tanegashima and sometimes by zaibatsu clans. Licenses are acquired for local production of foreign equipment. Genji Imperial Army The Genji Imperial Army are the ground forces of the military and are a unified Planetary Defence Force of usual Imperial worlds. The army is a mix of organics and droids utilising locally manufactured and imported weapons. While the droids are manufactured en masse to become expendable footsoldiers, the organics are the ones who pilot powerful warmachines such as tanks and artillery. Genji Imperial Navy The Genji Imperial Navy is the official name of the Naval forces commanded by the NEJ. The Navy mostly uses ships from the Imperium of Man but as of the recent Chaos invasion their numbers are temporarily bolstered by ships of other origin. The Navy is known to be the strongest and largest in the region. Economy Main article: Economy of the Genji Empire In the Pre-Imperial era, some of Genji Sub-sector's economic structure were devloped at this time. When the Imperium arrived, the Sub-sector embraced a new market economy. Most of the enterprises were founded during the Genji Restoration and the Sub-sector emerged as the most developed in the Sector. Growth slowed from the 41st Millenia. The state of the economy has gone worse in the first years of the 42nd Millenia with war that affected most of the Sub-sector. The economy is now recovering with people hoping to restore the former glory. The Sub-sector has a large industrial capacity and is home to advanced producers of vehicles, electronics, tools, weapons, chemicals, textiles and processed food. Unemployment is also low-rated with a minority living in poverty. Housing is based on the limited available lands in major urban worlds. Main imports are hardware, fuel, foodstuffs, textiles and raw materials for the local industries to produce what they export. The Sub-sector's variant of capitalism is similar to an ancient Terran corporations. Large corporations are influential, lifetime employment is common and career advancement based in seniority is common in the working environment. Genji Japanese white-collar workers, often referred as "salarymen" are the most common type of workers. Due to the sometimes over-the-top local ethics, many lean to alcoholism and workaholism. They are depicted as being forced to work overtime, ignore their families for the chance of advancement and drink with their co-workers after work. Suicide rates are also high among them with the sluggish economy bringing prices for necessities up and taxes to pay for debts. Zaibatsu Main article: Zaibatsu The Zaibatsu are industrial and financial business conglomerates that grew influential in the Genji economy since the Restoration, controlling significant parts of the Private Sector. Demographics Species The predominant race of the Empire is naturally Humans that have colonised the planet since the Dark Age of Technology. Each planet has a unique culture developed during the Age of Strife and many of them survive to this day. The majority of the humans are from the Yamato culture that most sub-cultures originated from. Most humans are adherents to the Genji Cult. Aliens require permits to stay in the Sub-sector under law, or they will be purged as Heretics Immigration from Earth grew over the recent years. The largest expat communities come from Levantines and Russians. There is a sizable Armenian community as well. Some of the Patagonian exiles moved to the country of job offers, and find common tasks as enforcers and foreign bodyguards for they are unlikely to betray for personal gain. Some have volunteered in the Genji Imperial Army and to an extent, also served in the Astra Militarum's Terra Aquilas programme with distinction. A limited number of Patagonians are attempting to break into the comedy industry of Kansai. Language The citizens of the Empire speak High Gothic and Genji Japanese. High Gothic is used in business, governent work and rituals. The language has been used since the planet was under the Imperium of Man. It is spoken outside of the Empire to foreigners as High Gothic is the lingua franca for interacting with foreigners. Genji Japanese is the descendant of the original Japanese spoken since the colonisation of the planet during the Dark Age of Technology. It is used by casual conversations but is rarely used in business due to the limited spread of the language. Religion Main article: Genji Cult The Genji Empire follows the Imperial Cult, a practice of Emperor worshipping. Worshippers worship the Emperor of Mankind, a figure that started a galaxy-wide crusade to reconnect all of Humanity. The Sub-sector have a sect that is administered by the Tenno. There are shrines in all worlds with Kanagawa, Nara and Kyoto housing the most magnificent shrines. The role of the Tenno is to be the high-priest that represents the Sub-sector, maintaining ties with the Adeptus Terra. Education Primary and Secondary education is mandatory in the Genji Empire by law. Public schools are privatised institutions that follow the standard education system dictated by the government. Public schools are required buy their own equipment and textbooks from a wide range of companies. The school fees are the main source of income for the school. Subjects such as Japanese, High Gothic, Mathematics and Science are taught to students along with the values of the Genji Empire. Schools must meet certain requirements by the government to be classified as a private school. Private schools are attended by sons and daughters of nobles and expatriates. Though many follow the public education system, private schools for expatriates offer education from the educations systems from overseas. Culture The Genji Empire's culture is a fusion of ancient culture stemming from the Dark Age of Technology and the Age of the Imperium. There are traits are are in common and also different from other Sub-sectors in the Imperium of Man. Art Traditional Japanese art has travelled the furthest end of the Galaxy, sought after by collectors. Traditional arts such as woodblock printing are revered by artists and manufacturers alike. Modern art now include manga, animation, and video games with all three also exported and sold to other Sub-sectors and nations although they only make a small part of the economy. Cuisine The Japanese cuisine is based on staple foods. White rice and soup are usually eaten with the main dish. The main dish is usually fish or grox-meat. Japanese nationals place a strong emphasis on their food. Each planets have their specialities that use recipes and techniques mastered millenia ago. Beer and sake are produced in the Sub-sector for domestic and foreign consumption, sometimes in a whole city dedicated to alcohol production. Alcohol consumption is regular for workers and military officials in the New Empire of Japan, where social drinking is part of corporate culture. Beer is popular for drinking in groups but higher ranking managers may prefer cups of sake for sophistification. Holidays Holidays in the New Empire of Japan are the following: *Terran New Years Day (1st January) *Sub-sector Foundation Day (11th February) *Tenno Sugihito's Birthday (16th February) *Ancestor's Day (20th March) *Machine Appreciation Day (4th May) *Marine Day (20th July) *Emperor's Day (25th December) The week that ranges from the 11-16th February has been mandated as a week of public holidays. As a result most businesses close in the week for employees to spend their time off work. Marine Day is also the day for the Genji Imperial Navy to demonstrate it's naval abilities, holding parades. Music Music is diverse in the Sub-sector. Traditional instruments have been played and their arts passed down to generations to generations. Imperial music has been integrated and is now a part of Japanese culture. Karaoke is a popular past-time in the Sub-sector, enjoyed by nearly everyone. Sports Sumo is the traditional sport of the Genji Empire. Archery, kendo, judo and karate are among old sports that are popular. Since contact with the Imperium, sports from other worlds have been added into the education system. Baseball is the most popular sport in the Sub-sector. A baseball league has been establish since the 31st Millenia and have gained a wide following. Football is another popular sport, having it's own professional football league and national team for both male and female players. Social Issues Crime Capital punishment is legal in the Genji Empire. Current laws allow the death penalty for treason; espionage; murder; arson resulting in death; attempting a death-eligible crime; recidivism for a felony punishable by forced labour for life; political acts and military offences such as bearing arms against the State and the Imperium in the ranks of the enemy, desertion to the enemy, insubordination, rebellion and acts of incitement under martial law or in wartime; violent robbery; terrorism; subjecting a person to torture or barbaric treatment during the commission of gang-robbery; rape; membership in subversive organisations; drug trafficking; political dissidence and falsification of material evidence resulting in a third party being convicted for a drug offence and sentenced to death. Executions are announced every day, and taken place privately. Gender Equality Main article: Women in the Genji Empire As a transitioning traditional society, gender-roles in workplace and households have been questioned. Tenno Sugihito passed gender-equality laws that protect and empower women after he discovered the Sub-sector is behind compared to the rest of the Imperium. Despite progressive reforms, women still find themselves pushed to traditional roles. Military service still see women outside of combat roles unless for alleged propaganda purposes. LGBT Rights Public homosexuality is illegal throughout the Sub-sector and no protections from discrimination are provided. Due to overlapping laws and treaties however legal loopholes exist. One legal loophole comes from a treaty that recognises marriages from outside it's jurisdiction. Public opinions frown on them so if there are any culture, it is likely to be underground to hide from persecution. Upon hearing that they will be welcome in the Azerothian Union, several have left. Poverty Suicides The suicide rates in the Sub-sector are among the highest in the Imperium. Reasons for suicides include depression, honour, persecution and unemployment. The population's perspective is divisive, the nobility calling it an act to preserve one's honour while the middle and working-class disagree. The government is working to decrease suicide rates among the working-class by investigating their causes. List of Star Systems and Planets Genji Sub-Sector Chubu *Aichi *Fukui *Gifu *Ishikawa *Nagano *Niigata *Shizuoka *Toyama Chugoku *Hiroshima *Okayama *Shimane *Tottori *Yamaguchi Ezo *Ezochi Kansai *Hyogo *Kyoto *Mie *Nara *Osaka *Shiga *Wakayama Kanto *Chiba *Gunma *Ibaraki *Kanagawa *Saitama *Tochigi *Teito Kyushu *Fukuoka *Kagoshima *Kumamoto *Miazaki *Nagasaki *Oita *Okinawa *Saga Shikoku *Ehime *Kagawa *Kochi *Tokushima Tohoku *Akita *Aomori *Fukushima *Iwate *Miyagi *Yamagata Colonies * Genji South Pacific Mandate * Genji Congo Mandate * Amakusa Lunar City Other Genji Empire in different languages Gallery Genji Roundel.png Genji Clan Eagle No Words.png Genji Empire Kaiserreich.png Category:Nations Category:New Empire of Japan Category:CDC Members Category:Imperium of Man